


仙魔录

by Luo199123, 墨妍 (Luo199123)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, 甜文, 纯爱, 耽美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luo199123/pseuds/Luo199123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luo199123/pseuds/%E5%A2%A8%E5%A6%8D
Summary: 君羽涵从这个修真世界醒来一直无法接受一个现实，那就是为什么好端端的女生会变成一个男人，好在这副皮囊长的不赖。令她更加困惑的是，这里竟然是修真界？拜托，这不是只有小说里才会出现的情景吗？君羽涵学着电视剧里的女主们掐了自己无数次后，才敢相信，自己确实不是做梦。但是，穿就穿吧，她怎么会那么倒霉，从女人变成了男人。别人穿越都自带主角光环，或者看过剧本，然而自己却什么都不知道。作者们写的小说穿越之前都是什么大女主， 杀手，又或是iq值很高之类的主角光环，但是自己什么都不占。还要面对这一群崇拜着自己的小辈。更悲催的是，自己回想了半天关于原主的记忆是一点也没有！！！再回想起小说中那些逆天的主角，君羽涵好像感到了这个世界深深的恶意，别人穿越或者魂穿都有一个鬼影来给主角输送记忆，然而她什么也没感觉到。随后，她陷入了自我怀疑，难道是因为自己做了什么坏事被惩罚？但很快又否定了这个想法，因为她是为了救一只流浪狗。然后又疯狂的摇了摇头，难道是因为自己酒狗的行为引发了连环车祸，所以被惩罚了？君羽涵一会肯定一会否定，风中凌乱。





	1. Chapter 1

这一篇是笔者第一次写小说，有不完美之处请大家见谅。这篇小说是作者的原创，有何不足之处也请大家指教批评，但作者不接受无厘头和无脑的指责以及谩骂。其次，作者虽然文笔一般，也是作为兴趣写一篇脑洞的小说，虽说如此，但也不希望被抄袭，谢谢大家。

这篇小说是关于修仙，耽美的甜文，主角（君羽涵）是一位出色的律师，但因为代理案件时得罪了当地有名气的黑帮大佬，因此，黑帮故意制造意外，导致君羽涵死于一场煤气爆炸。当君羽涵再次醒来的时候，她庆幸自己命大的同时，也发现某些地方不一样了。从最初的不相信到慢慢接受了自己的设定。她也想起自己所生活的世界，由于爆炸，自己可能已经面目全非，或者渣都不剩，为了小命，感谢老天给她再活一次的机会。

主角发现在这时一个架空世界同时也是一个修仙的世界。这个架空世界氛围分为天界，人界，魔界。天界，妖界、魔界以及修真界相互制衡，但由于千年前的三界大战，修真界元气大伤，所以以现在的力量与魔界相比，略微薄弱。人界是一个比较特殊的存在，除了有人类还有妖类，情况颇为复杂。

虽说是略微薄弱，但实际上现在的天界已不是千年前的仙界，如果不联手人界，很难再次抗衡魔界的入侵。但魔族也不傻，在经过三界大战以后，魔族的首领因身受重伤，至今下落不明，为了防止灭族，魔界也与妖界联手了。

妖界是一个比较特殊的存在，亦正亦邪，妖族在三界中是最靠近人类的，因此也明白了人族所说的非我族类其心必异是什么意思。经历过三界大战，虽然妖族并未参战，但妖族也明白自己的族群必须想办法活下去，为了三界的平衡，所以妖族选择与魔族联手，而人族则和天界、修真界联手。

天界则极少参与下界纠纷，只有当魔界或者妖界可能会威胁到天界时，才会派出仙者下界去与之对抗。妖界看不上魔界，魔界也不屑于与妖界合作，但为了自己的族群，魔族与妖族最终还是决定联合对抗人族和天界给自己族类带来的打击。

主角带着自己捡来的徒弟，慢慢升级打怪，1V1，感情纯粹，最终为了自己的徒弟放弃进入天界，从此与徒弟打打怪赚点小钱，日子过得逍遥又自在。


	2. 穿越

君雨涵惊起了一身冷汗，但依旧闭着眼，通常情况下她做了噩梦后，基本都会睁开眼看一下周围或者安慰一下自己，然而君雨涵却不愿浪费闭眼休息的时间，因为她平时工作真的很累。可是君雨涵确实梦到自己被炸死了还又那么真实，自己在心里嘲笑，道：“既然那么怕死，为何要成为一名律师，还是一名以刑辩为主的律师，不是得罪人嘛！” 

躺在床上，君雨涵自己想着自己的梦，嘲笑了一下自己。

君雨涵突然感觉惊了一下，立刻回忆起：“等等不对，昨天晚上确实好像有那么回事。” 

惊的君雨涵坐了起来，环顾四周，很是陌生，似乎从没见过。本想安慰自己，自己是被救了，自己是在医院的住院部等等，但是这古色古香是怎么回事？难道医院现在也流行复古风？君雨涵内心吐槽到：“复古风个p呀，拜托现在不是自我安慰的时候吧，看看周边情况，难道我得罪了人被人家绑架到某不知名小岛？难道是某个富豪看中了我的心肝脾肺肾要来个活摘器官？”但这个想法很快就被君雨涵否决了，因为她认为如果真的要活摘器官不必等她醒来。那这个房间到底是怎么回事？

君雨涵心里道：“与其这样胡思乱想，不如下地看看周围情况，了解一下，再做打算。不过不管怎样还好活着。” 当她下床的时候发现鞋子怎么也那么复古，身上穿的睡衣也是复古风，再怎么喜欢复古风也不至于做的这么彻底吧！不过这不是重点，重点是为什么自己的手指的样子和脚的样子感觉不一样了，难道真是科幻电影里的改造人？不过这并未引起她大的怀疑，因为这种事几乎是不可能发生的。

君雨涵绕了一圈，发现没什么威胁，打开窗户，窗外鸟语花香，一点都不像自己是处在危险的环境中。这时君雨涵心中的大石这才算放下。

君雨涵想起自己被炸了还能活着，应该是休息了很久才恢复，身上也没疼痛感，先找个地方洗洗脸刷刷牙什么的，不然怕自己嘴里的氨气吓坏等下进来的“朋友”。

她找了一圈也没有发现水龙头，只有一个很复古的看上去像铜质的洗脸盆，君雨涵心中吐槽这合着是参加了成人版的变形记？体验一下没水没电的乡下生活？不过算了，好歹人家救了我，等下可要好好谢谢别人。

君雨涵想着既然是这种“变形记”那可能要自己去外面打水，以前的人都是用井的。

刚打开房门，一个古色古香的女孩子进来看见君雨涵醒了，然后激动的叫了一声师叔。

妹子正准备跑出去通知其他人，君雨涵立刻说了句：“你等等。”这不说话不要紧，一说话时怎么回事，一个明显散发着雄性荷尔蒙的声音是怎么回事？君雨涵心里想着：“难道睡觉把嗓子还睡坏了？还是因为爆炸把嗓子弄坏了？但是声音并不难听呀！还有妹子叫我师叔是怎么回事？”

君雨涵还没想通前因后果以及之间的逻辑关系，妹子问了一句：“师叔你没事吧，你现在醒了，我得通知掌门，让他们放心。” 

君雨涵心里想着：“嗯！好吧，我又糊涂了，所以这到底是个什么项目，什么游戏，什么节目？还有师父师叔和掌门的区分嘛，制作这个项目的策划者或者老板是个武侠迷吧！不过看在这么大手笔的份上，又救了我，我得争取拉赞助，做这位土豪的法律顾问，如果长得帅又单身看看能不能发展一下顺便解决一下人生大事！”君雨涵心里乐呵呵的觉得自己是因祸得福了。

而一旁的弟子看见自己家的师叔受伤醒来以后就像换了一个人，还总是在发呆，有时候还会有一种奸笑的感觉，着实被吓了一跳，于是试探性的问：“师叔，您确定您没事吧？” 

在打着小算盘的君雨涵被妹子的问话打断了自己yy。说了句：“我没事，只是庆幸自己还活着。”

这位弟子立刻又说了句：“如果不是师叔的修为高，中了魔毒十有八九都是撑不过去的，如果师叔没什么吩咐，弟子就先下去告知掌门，让掌门知道您醒了，也让其他人放心。”

君雨涵觉得这妹子是魔怔了，心里又想着这是不是家疯人院？我是因为被报复虽被救了，但也被送进了精神病院吗？君雨涵想着想着觉得也不应该是精神病院，精神病院哪有这么好的环境，于是和古色古香的妹子说：“那你能给我打盆水么？我想刷牙和洗脸。” 

那名女弟子恭敬道：“是”。

在女弟子出去期间，君雨涵依旧想不通，到底是谁在整自己，虽然感觉没有危险，但是这里处处透露着诡异，于是决定再看看，然后再做决定。

过了一会女弟子把水打来后，透过水中的倒影，君雨涵吓着了，自己怎么长了一张男人脸，想想刚才自己的手和脚的异状，吓了一跳，大叫了一声“啊”。

这一叫可把女弟子吓坏了，连忙问：“师叔，您怎么了，您没事吧，哪里不舒服，我立刻去通知掌门。”

君雨涵叫住女弟子，然后用手摸摸自己的胸前，确认以后是平的，虽然以前也不大，但这个也太平了吧。于是想看看下面是否多出了不该有的东西，但考虑有人在不太方便。一方面是不太好，万一真的有了怎么办。另一方面是担心别人把他当变态，也只得作罢。

但是脸确实是一张男人脸没错，看上去像18/19岁的一张男孩子的脸。心里也一直在想以前自己看过一部国外电影，就是因为男子做了一件坏事逃脱了法律的制裁，最后那位受害者的父亲干脆把那位施害者变为了女人，同时还让那位“女人”成了自己的妻子，不准他外出，而妻子的脸却是按照自己女儿的脸做的，想想就觉得好变态。难道自己也得罪了这样一位大佬？但是从女变成男人，这手术没听说过有人做过呀，据说难度系数很大。

自己现在这个样子是个什么情况呢？女弟子看着自己家的师叔叫自己站住然后又不说话了，感觉还在发呆，而且师叔的表情一下惊恐，一下惊讶，一下满脸嫌弃，吓得女弟子以为师叔的魔毒又发作了，这次连脑子也被毒坏了。立刻惊恐的道：“师叔，弟子去去就来。”

君雨涵道：“不好意思，我刚才在想一些事情，现在我想和你做个游戏。”

女弟子好奇的问：“什么游戏。”

君雨涵道：“这个游戏的名字叫做有问必答，也就是问什么达什么，看看你是不是众多弟子中最聪明的一位。”

女弟子只觉得师叔醒来以后好像变了个人，没以前高冷，但又觉得师叔脑子好像确实出了点问题。

君雨涵见女弟子没回答便自顾自的开始问了起来。第一题：“我是谁？”

女弟子答：“师叔”。

君雨涵说道：“我的意思是你知道我的名字叫什么吗？” 

女弟子答：“君羽涵。” 

君雨涵心里想着那不就是我的名字嘛！ 君雨涵看着弟子疑惑的眼神解释到：“我这是考考你，当然要从简单的入手了。” 

当得知女弟子说自己的名字就是君雨涵的时候，君雨涵越发细思极恐，心里觉得自己就是被报复了。接着她又问：“我这是在哪？” 

女弟子答：“师叔在自己的寝宫--幽阑殿。” 

君雨涵又问：“我多大了？” 

女弟子答：“师叔今年300岁了。” 

君雨涵心中狂奔过一万只咩咩咩，这真是一本正经的胡说八道？

君雨涵接着问：“为何我会中魔毒，是个什么样的毒？” 但是此刻她看见女弟子疑惑的眼神，感觉再问下去，不知道会出现怎样不好的后果，于是和女弟子解释了一下：“我刚醒来，感觉有点混乱，有些东西确实有些记不清了，你可以和我大概说一下现在是个什么情况吗？”

其实直到现在，她也只是觉得现在正在被人报复，但是就算被人整，也不能在这种情况下贸然撕破脸，毕竟自己才经历过一场大劫难。这才有了前面的解释以及顺着那位妹子的话说。

女弟子看着师叔诚恳的脸叹了口气说道：“师叔今年刚满300，是同辈弟子中最出类拔萃的，师叔在小时候就被前任掌门看中，那时师叔的年纪也不过18岁，所以从修炼开始，师叔的容貌并未怎么改变，这也就是为什么很多人认为您还是18或者19岁。再后来前任掌门退位，也就是升仙以后本应由师叔担任掌门，但听其他弟子说师叔自己拒绝了，理由是师叔自己觉得自己不适合管理门派，嫌麻烦，所以由师叔的师兄担任掌门，而师叔中魔毒是因为当时掌门在闭关，派里无人，魔族大举进攻，而青阳派长辈里也就只剩下您了，其他的长辈也因为那场大战被击伤，好在您来的及时，虽然击退了他们，但是由于您耗费灵力，体力过多，在魔族偷袭您的时候您抵挡不及时，这才中了毒。不过魔族也是够下作，魔族被师叔打败后，他们已经认输了，但趁恁不备，偷袭了师叔，这才导致师叔昏迷不醒。”

听到这里君雨涵只觉得：“这都是些什么事，这故事编的不错！编，继续编。” 于是也起了玩心，君雨涵道：“怎么证明我厉害，我是觉得我挺混日子的。” 

这时女弟子觉得自己是被师叔给耍了，因为她不相信师叔会什么都不记得。于是把师叔的剑拿给了师叔，然后说道：师父御剑飞行吧，以前师叔刚入门学的第一个法术就是御剑飞行。” 

君雨涵心里道：“呐尼？你这是开玩笑吧，还御剑飞行呢，不如直接说送我张机票好啦。”但表面上还笑呵呵的配合了她眼前的智障，果真站在了剑上，什么也没念，只是心里想，能飞起来才有鬼！接着啪啪啪打脸的时刻到了，这把剑好像能听懂君雨涵心中所想，可以按照君雨涵内心所想而选择方向或者停顿。

当落地后，君雨涵依旧觉得自己不能接受，认为自己一定是睡着了，自己一定是在医院进行抢救，怎么会有这种事？怎么会被那样的爆炸炸伤以后还能活下来，如果可以活下来自己现在也一定在重症监护病房。

君雨涵实在无法接受现在所接受的事实。可是做了那么多年律师也不是白混日子的，很快她变冷静下来，走向女弟子，手指着自己，问道：“我叫君雨涵？” 

女弟子答：“是的，师叔。” 

君雨涵：“那我的君雨涵是怎样写的？” 

女弟子答道：“ 君子的君，羽是羽毛的羽，涵是涵养的涵。” 

君雨涵心里道：“原来也就一字之差，读音还一样。”接着对女弟子问道：“那现在世界的格局是怎样的？” 

女弟子回答道：“世界分为天界，人界，妖界和魔界。” 

君羽涵又问：“那我们是属于人界还是仙界？” 

女弟子答：“人界，人界比其他稍微复杂些，人界包含了没有修炼的普通老百姓，和我们修炼者，其中还有皇族，我们一直与皇族保持良好的联系，因为有时我们会共同抵御妖族或者魔族。” 

君羽涵问：“妖族和魔族关系好吗？天界是个什么情况？为什么不是人界，天界共同联手对付魔族，而是由我们独自对付魔族和妖族？” 

女子答：“天界公务繁忙，一般不轻易下界参与俗事且天界有天界制定的规矩，因此如非必要也不会下界干涉，天界只有在地界威胁到了天界时，天界才会出手，所以并不是很常见他们。另外，我们修真者的最高境界就是为了进入天界，所以，我们也不会同天界作对。” 

君羽涵心里想：“ 那天界果真是有些双标，只有自己快出事了才会出来帮忙，其他时候都是一副看好戏的姿态，如果没人能威胁他，天界便说不便管辖，公务繁忙，一但威胁到自己，立刻跳出来管辖，也不管自己订下的规矩。” 

女弟子又道：“师叔，我先去通知掌门，您中毒晕倒，掌门他们很是担心。” 

君羽涵道：“ 你去禀报吧。” 

待女弟子走后，君羽涵依旧感觉自己很难接受这个设定，穿越也太扯了吧！穿越成男人更扯！穿越成男人还来到一个妖魔横行的不知道什么世界，如果是穿越到什么唐宋元明清，自己是不是还能觉得自己是开了挂拿了个剧本，然而穿越到这个世界，什么东西都没有，莫名其妙的成了男人，拜托，我不是同性恋，我不喜欢女人！以前看修真小说都说要找个道友，这让我找个女人可如何是好。不过刚才听说这身体的主人都300岁了，可能都已经有了道友了吧，刚才应该问问的。如果真的有了，那以后要怎么面对这个道友？还要防止漏出破绽，毕竟自己人生地不熟，真是越想越烦躁。

正在这时，掌门来了，一来就很关切的问长问短并且立刻抓起了君羽涵的手，为他把脉，一翻查探后才松了口气，从掌门的眼神中，君羽涵看见这真真切切的关心，虽然没有问女弟子自己和掌门关系如何，不过仔细想想就算问了，其中具体的信息外人可能也不知，但是自己确认过掌门的眼神，那时一种真真切切的关心，不是那种里外不一，假笑的人，因此不由的，对这位掌门放下了些许戒心。

君羽涵笑着对掌门道：“师兄，我中毒以后有些事情就记不太清了，师兄可否再告诉我一下你的名字？” 

掌门道：“我叫易知寒，你刚入门的时候我们就认识了，羽涵身体不舒服一定要好好休息，等会我让弟子送些药物和补品过来，你在修炼的时候服用一些，有助于你恢复身体，虽你已经辟谷，但你现在受伤了，还是要吃一些帮助恢复。” 

君羽涵道：“谢谢师兄。” 君羽涵心中对这位掌门师兄的亲切感，感觉像是身体的本能，对这位师兄没有排斥的感觉，加上刚才师兄那种关切的眼神，自己在曾经的世界除了院长，并没什么亲人，但这一刻他感觉这个师兄就像那个世界的院长一般。

君羽涵又道：“师兄，我的道友呢？她叫什么名字？” 

易知寒有些惊讶，但还是打趣道：“ 咱们的羽涵长大了，还想要道友了？看中了谁，需要师兄帮忙吗？还是说要为兄为你介绍几个？”

君羽涵听到这里松了一口气道：“师兄，别逗羽涵了，我也就问问，不是脑子有点记不清嘛，这也才有了刚才的一问。” 

易知寒偷笑道：“ 你就好好休息，有什么事等你恢复些咱们再说，我先去处理些派中事务，你有什么需要的就叫门外弟子。不过师弟你也要好好想想收几个亲传弟子或者内门弟子了，总是使用外门弟子也不好，人多眼杂。” 

君羽涵疑惑道：“师兄，难道我自己没有弟子吗？” 

易知寒道：“你呀，就是一个人，也不曾收弟子，整个幽阑殿就你一个人，你喜欢清修，我也就随着你了，反正有师兄在，别人也不敢说什么。但是现在不同，你如今受了伤，还是需要人照顾的。” 

君羽涵连忙拒绝，人多更容易露出马脚，于是道：“谢谢师兄，羽涵现在也不需要弟子，自己就好，如果有什么需要我会同师兄说。” 

易知寒道：“那我先去忙了，你好好休息。” 

待众弟子和师兄离去，过了没多久还有其他派别的同辈过来看望，但好像都被易知寒派在这里留下来的弟子打发走了。君羽涵感叹，好像自从来到这边听力和感知能力也好了不少，所以自然可以发现来了几拨人。

在床上躺着的君羽涵想着自己的这两世，第一世，孤苦伶仃，无人关心，冷暖自知。虽死了，但也获得了第二次生命，在这里，有一位关心自己的师兄，同辈中的其他是兄弟，不管是真情还是假意，至少是有人关心自己的，这样也便知足了。

这一世君羽涵想着一定要好好的活着，一定要活的更有意义，一定要更加强大保护自己不能像之前被人暗害了。


End file.
